Dangerous Dreams
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Eames will never miss an opportunity to mess with Arthur...especially when that involves dreams. Warning-MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS/ M/M I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! Thank you in advance!


**Warning-M/M (you have been warned) XD, MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!**

**I hope you'll like it and please let me know if that is (or is not) the case! I have no problem with constructive criticism, in fact i welcome it! Thank you in advance!**

**Also, i do NOT own Inception or any of the characters**

_**Dangerous Dreams**_

The rain was falling softly creating an echoing dripping sound as the water hit the dirty pavements. The giant skyscrapers loomed overhead threateningly, blocking any remaining light that had not been already stopped by the mantel of stormy clouds. The people on the streets were running for nearby shelters with hurried decisive steps. They had no intention of getting wet.

All but one. The running silhouettes around him paid him no mind. They were too busy trying to protect themselves to notice the lone figure looking uncertainly at the sky where the sun had been shining just a few minutes ago. He wasn't moving a muscle, as if he had turned to stone. Nobody noticed him, nobody except one.

Eames studied Arthur. He was seated at a café, sheltered from the rain by a dark pink, large, umbrella. From where he was sitting, Eames had a perfect profile view of Arthur without any danger of himself being spotted. He could see the cold water dripping down his face and soaking all his clothes to the skin. His raven black hair, always so neat and tidy, was trailing down his face pulled down by the weight of their drink.

But most of all, Eames noticed Arthur's eyes. He hadn't moved an inch, even though everyone was already gone off the streets. Arthur was looking at the darkening sky with a distant, empty gaze. To Eames he looked incredibly lonely.

Arthur was always so composed, even when he wasn't on a job, it was difficult at times to see what he was truly feeling or thinking, and Eames was the best at that sort of stuff. It seemed Arthur showed his true colours only in his dreams when he was sure he was alone, or when he taught he was alone. Eames was perfectly aware that they were both asleep in the real world.

It was on an impulse that he decided to enter Arthur's dream. He was about to leave when he noticed the sleeping figure, unguarded and he had a devilish thought. It was his intention to mess around with the dream and have a bit of fun with his somewhat rival. Now that he had seen Arthur like that, in that vulnerable naked display of emotion, all those thoughts vanished from his mind.

Instead he had another thought. Or desire…

* * *

Arthur's vision was suddenly impaired. His immediate reaction was to assume something was wrong and, before his mind even came to that conclusion, his hand was already pointing a loaded gun at a smiling, unfazed Eames. Arthur blinked uncomprehending for a few seconds, struggling to wonder if this was a simple projection or the real deal.

"I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind pointing that gun away from my head?" Eames was still smiling that devilish signature smile of his.

Automatically Arthur did exactly that. He lowered his gun while keeping his eyes on his so called colleague. His training kicked in and he realized what Eames had done. He almost wished the man would be a projection so he could shoot him without any hesitation. His expression darkened with annoyance as he understood that Eames invaded his dream with some obviously stupid plan to annoy him.

He also realized that the reason his vision had been gone was because Eames was holding a black umbrella over both their heads, causing him to be uncomfortably close to Arthur. The wolfish grin on Eames' face said that he didn't mind, or rather... that was exactly what he wanted.

"What do you want?" Arthur's voice was a perfect embodiment of his token, loaded with red-hot anger and he was contemplating shooting the thief anyway. After all it was only a dream... it wasn't like he would really die.

"That's mean. I just came to see you." Eames spoke in that sickly sweet tone, usually used when he wanted something or to get out of trouble. He also used it on the ladies, and Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Go away." With that brisk comment Arthur turned around and started walking in the opposite direction without a backwards glance at the still smiling Eames. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his immature attitude, but he wasn't surprised when he heard a set of footsteps following.

Eames said nothing, just followed with noisy steps, holding his umbrella over his head. Arthur was growing increasingly irritated at the splashing sounds the shoes made. He sped up, walking as fast as he could without actually running. The other man wasn't fazed. He matched his speed with Arthur's easily.

Fighting against the growing wish to shoot Eames, Arthur came to an abrupt stop and then broke into a fast sprint. He used all his training to try and lose his pursuer. He turned sharp corners, rand through dark and narrow alleys and finally the sound of splashing steps behind him subsided, eventually ceasing completely.

Arthur turned another corner before stopping to catch his breath and tensed his auditory muscles. He held his breath and was happy to realize he was surrounded by absolute silence, minus the sound of the still falling rain drops.

With a thin, satisfied smile on his face he walked to the end of the alley, glancing over his back, half expecting Eames to materialize out of thin air with his wolfish grin. He never expected Eames to appear in front of him. He was still glancing back when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and push him against the brick wall. He realized too little too late and both his hands were held down by that key moment.

Eames had a triumphant expression plastered across his face. Arthur tried to free himself but he knew it was futile. Eames was bigger and stronger than him, in terms of physical strength. It was like trying to move a rock. Arthur hated being overpowered, so he kicked with all he had, aiming for the undefended stomach. His plan succeeded and Eames was pushed back. He groaned and clutched his abdomen, letting go of Arthur's wrists.

"What the hell?" Arthur was annoyed but his voice completely betrayed the pleased, satisfied tone. How the wheels have turned... Eames broke into laughter when he hard Arthur. He recovered in seconds and his grin was right back where it belonged, amused by Arthur's flushed expression.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared! Leave me alone." Arthur crossed his arms and looked away with a sour expression. He knew there was no point in just leaving like last time, Eames would just follow him again. The guy thrived on getting on his nerves. As if reading his mind, Eames replied with one of his witty comments and his smile still in place.

"Are you going to let me come with you or do I have to run after you again?...''. Arthur flashed him a glare of pure murderous intent.

"As if you'd catch me again…."His reply was just above a mumble. Then he added, "What do you want anyway?" His tone lost the sharp edge of hatred and was now a duller irritated version. Eames didn't reply right away, as if he was pondering the same thing. Then his eyes lit up.

"I want to show you something. But you have to come with me."

"What is it? Can't you just tell me, if it's _THAT_ important?" Arthur rolled his eyes with exasperation but Eames was able to detect the curiosity creeping in his voice.

"This is something I can only show you. Trust me." The sweet voice. Arthur was curious all right. What the hell could be so interesting that Eames had to invade his dreams and refuse to talk about? He couldn't help but be curious.

"The last person I'll ever trust is you….." However he followed Eames when he started to walk away. The rain was still falling but the umbrella was left behind on the gray pavement. What was the point since they were both drenched anyway?

* * *

Arthur followed the other in silence, while his mind was working furiously trying to think of what Eames wanted him to see. The forger also kept quiet, though he did keep his smile, perfectly aware of Arthur's confusion. He was relishing it. Arthur followed the other man into a five star hotel. They still didn't say anything, but Arthur was even more confused now.

What could Eames want to show him in a hotel? He kept back, studding Eames' frame, as he paid for their rooms. Money was necessary even in dreams. Then they were up the stairs heading towards their rooms on the sixth floor, leaving an ocean of water behind them. Their clothes and hair were cascading with their copious rainy drink.

When they reached the door Eames stepped inside slowly, leading the way. Arthur was a trained agent and he knew that his instincts were crucial. Thanks to them he was saved on numerous occasions. And now he couldn't shake the feeling that he was walking into a trap...

He followed Eames with cautious steps, ignoring the voice at the back of his head warning him against his every movement. He went inside anyway, past the other who was leaned against the door. As soon as Arthur was past the entrance, Eames shut the door with a decisive bang. It caused the smear man to jump and turned around startled. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Eames was leaning against the door. His smile was gone, and so was that devilish twinkle in his eye. Instead his expression was set in a frightening snarl. Arthur's involuntarily took a step back as Eames advanced one step. Three more steps and Arthur could feel the bed frame pressing against the back of his knees. He couldn't retreat anymore. Eames advanced until there were two steps keeping them apart.

"What is it?..."Arthur could hear himself. How startled he sounded….. He didn't know what changed, what was going on.

Suddenly Eames stretched his arm towards Arthur, making him flinch. He was expecting a punch or something violent and he was ready to fight back. The hit never came. Instead Eames gently ran his hand through Arthur's hair. In response he could do or say nothing except frown.

"You're wet. You should go change." With that the hand was gone and Eames turned and went to the bathroom.

Arthur didn't move, couldn't move. What was that? It took all his will power to make his legs work. Lucky for him the room had two bathrooms and inside was a robe. There was no other clothing material. Arthur peeled the wet clothes off of himself and dried his shivering body with one of the white towels that was in the luxurious bathroom.

It felt really good to be dry again and rub some warmth into his skin. Even if it was a dream, everything felt real. He already knew this from his countless experiences but even so it still surprised him sometimes. When he slipped on the ivory robe he was amazed at how soft and warm it felt against his skin. He stayed for a second, warm and dry again, wondering how the hell he got into this situation.

However he had to go out eventually. He took one step outside and was surprised to see nor hide nor hair of Eames. The second bathroom door was still closed. Somehow relieved, Arthur walked towards the inviting king size double bed. He sat on it, facing away from the closed door. He relaxed his body and calmed himself. He stilled the anxiety and tension he felt, albeit with some considerable difficulty.

He found himself wondering about Eames. He was behaving strangely, even more so than usually. The way he looked at him especially... Arthur ware that when Eames taught he wasn't aware, he was looking at him. He was also aware of the way he looked at him, with hunger and lust. And then there was the way he had touched him just a few moments ago. He couldn't have imagined that he was even capable of such a gentle touch.

Arthur didn't hear the door open, or the approaching steps. When he felt the grip on his shoulders he was already being pulled down, and there was no time for him to fight back. He was pushed back on the bed and staring up at Eames' intent gaze. Unlike himself, Eames wasn't wearing a white robe. He was wearing no shirt, only the trousers he had on before. Except they weren't wet anymore.

"How come your trousers are dry?" Arthur inquired. Eames didn't remove his grip on his shoulders. His smile returned though , and despite himself, Arthur felt a little relieved.

"Room service."

Arthur's eyebrows began to arch at the thought of being the only one in a fluffy, ivory bathrobe that revealed a lot more than he was comfortable with. He opened his mouth to protest, and that's when he made his fatal mistake. Arthur wasn't half as experienced with the ladies as Eames, not that he hadn't had his share of fun…..He hadn't expected for Eames to take advantage of his naivety and ignorance.

That's why, when he opened his mouth and he felt Eames' lips press to his he couldn't even close his eyes. They stayed open, wide, staring into the other pair, unable to register what was happening to him. Why wasn't he able to move a muscle? What was that tingly sensation that was running through his every vain? And most of all, why did he feel so incredibly hot all of a sudden?

Eames resisted the urge to plunge in the other man's mouth with his tongue. He decided to keep it simple and take it slowly. First step, kiss without being pushed away. He pressed his hungry lips as hard as he could against Arthur's soft ones.

Somehow Arthur picked up on something. The way Eames united their lips and the way he seemed to devour him with his stare made him abandon any idea of fighting back. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that he couldn't.

In truth, the kiss only lasted about a minute, but to the two it seemed to go in slow motion. Each exchange of hot breath taking an eternity and it seemed to melt their insides, reducing them to nothing more than instruments of lust and desire. Arthur felt like he was suffocating, smothered by Eames's passionate kiss, and he was finally able to show his defiance. Eames gasped when Arthur's knee made hard contact with his bare ribs and sent him rolling on his back. Not wasting a second, Arthur pushed Eames down and straddled him.

It was Eames' turn to look up at Arthur, who was sitting delicately on his exposed, well defined, muscular abs. Eames should have seen this coming, considering Arthur hated losing, and to him of all people. But he was still surprised at such a sudden display from the seemingly naive agent.

Eames could feel his grin returning, growing even wider when he saw the man he was supposed to be devouring looking at him with such a cute expression plastered on his flushed face. Though Arthur wasn't quite looking at Eames. He seemed to be searching for something past him, like maybe an answer of sorts. His hands were still balled against Eames' chest from when he pushed him down.

Eames took advantage of this opportunity to get a better look at the man in front of him. The robe was even more dishevelled now after their tumble. His right shoulder was completely exposed and so was most of the other one. Eames let his gaze trail down, admiring the well-defined, uncovered, chest. He looked lower and he could see Arthur's long, thin legs, one on either side of him, exposed from his thighs down. Eames could feel his heart racing, just thinking about all the things he would do to that body and was grateful Arthur had decided to sit on his stomach, or else he would have felt the growing erection pressing against the material of his trousers.

"So, what now?" Eames decided to break the silence.

Arthur's head snapped at the sound, making eye contact with Eames. As soon as he did though, he felt his cheeks burning and he shifted uncomfortably. Why did this have to happen of all things? Arthur stared at the other, willing him to answer the question in his mind. Why?

"I like you."

Arthur didn't think his eyes could open any wider, yet they did. He replayed the three words in his mind, his mouth opening to say something then closing again. Eames loved the bewildered reaction and he couldn't stop himself. It was time to heat things up a little.

Arthur gave a slight yelp and gripped Eames' hands, trying to push them away, but failing miserably. He could feel the burning touch travelling up from his knees to his thighs, pressing against his skin. When it reached the robe, instead of stopping, it moved further up, caressing the skin underneath the cloth.

"Wait!…..Eames!...Wha-?..."

Eames didn't answer with words. Instead he reached underneath the robe with both hands and groped Arthur's round ass. Arthur lost his grip completely and he moaned involuntarily. Eames hadn't anticipated such an amazing reaction, and his lips stretched in a snarl.

"So you like having your ass groped?" Eames posed the rhetorical question .

"No!...Stop saying such perverted things!" Arthur tried to mask his voice and make it sound as angry as he could, but it was a task that proved too difficult even for someone like him.

"So…you don't like this?" Eames posed the question as he squeezed again , this time with more power. Arthur screamed and arched his back, balling his hands into fists while he pressed them into Eames defiantly.

"No…Stop…." Arthur had already lost. He could hear his own weak protests. He knew deep inside, that he didn't want this to stop at all.

"You don't want me to stop, and you know that. But I won't continue. Not unless you ask me to….."

Arthur should have been happy, this was what he wanted after all. But he only felt disappointment and then he felt anger. He didn't want to ask for it, but his body burned so badly for Eames' strong touch. He couldn't stand it. It was bad enough to completely overpower his pride.

"Touch me…" Arthur 's heart was beating wildly, worse than after a long marathon.

Eames smirked again, satisfied. He had enjoyed seeing the raven heard man's expression change from confusion to disappointment to frustration and finally to acceptance. He pushed Arthur on his back, in one fluent movement, effectively reversing their positions. He didn't resist. Eames trailed his hand across the white robe and removed it, exposing the beautiful, trembling body underneath him. He took a minute to drink in the sight. He had dreamed about this before but never could he have imagined this perfect sight, even though technically speaking they were still dreaming.

Eames bent down and kissed Arthur again. No resistance this time either. In fact he responded quite willingly, opening his mouth, inviting Eames inside. And he wasn't one to turn down an invitation... He pressed his tongue against Arthur's and skilfully ravished it. When he pulled away, Arthur was left panting and begging for more.

Eames started kissing the thin neck, touching all the right spots, extracting soft moans from the smaller man. He worked especially hard on one kiss just above the collar bone. He nipped the skin and sucked it until a lovely mark was left. His mark.

He continued to mark Arthur in other various places, hungrily attacking the soft flesh. Arthur's eyes were closed and his head was rested on the pillow as he chose to completely lose himself in the pleasure, fully aware that Eames was unbelievably skilled at what he was doing.

Eames understood that Arthur was growing more and more uncomfortable. He could see that Arthur was craving to be touched in that one area that made any man go wild. However, unfortunately for Arthur, Eames loved seeing him like this, so he decided to let him wait a little bit more.

After all, teasing was his specialty. He licked with slow teasing movements around the belly button, making Arthur buck his hips slightly. If Eames didn't hurry he was sure to go insane. Then he made a new noise that he didn't even know he was capable of making. Eames was amazed at the shrill sound. He had plunged his tongue into the belly button, hoping to catch Arthur off guard, and he had succeeded. He was caught off guard all right.

"Eames…..please hurry!…." Arthur was losing it.

"Since you said the magic word…."

Eames teased, using that tone that sent shivers down Arthur's spine. However that wasn't the only thing that sent shivers down his spine. Eames decided to start smoothly by licking Arthur's erect cock. Long licks that stretched from the bottom of the shaft to the tip. Arthur was going wild, he couldn't fathom such pleasure was even possible. Oh, but it got even better, when Eames decided to take the whole length in his mouth. Arthur screamed in anticipation and delight.

Eames started to move his head slowly then increasing the speed, until Arthur was moaning constantly, unable to restrain himself at all. Arthur unified his movements with Eames as he bucked into the warm surrounding, relishing as the canines touched the sensitive organ ever so slightly.

"I…..can't…I….Eames!" Arthur called his name as he came. After the release he stretched his back on the bed and closed his eyes, breathing heavily, still relishing the experience. This gave Eames enough time to unzip and discard his own trousers. Arthur's eyes were still closed and Eames lost himself in the mesmerizing sight. He wanted him. He wanted him, badly!

Eames kissed Arthur , with more passion than all the other kisses put together. Arthur curled his fingers in the brown hair and pulled slightly, feeling the craving building inside him again.

"Is this your first time with a guy?" Eames looked at the embarrassed man.

"Yeah..." Arthur refused to look him in the eye when he answered.

"Then, this would make me your first man." The wolfish grin was back and it was filled with desire. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I promise."

Even as he finished saying that, he stuck two fingers in his mouth. He coiled his tongue around his fingers making sure they were well lubricated. He wanted to make sure this was as painless as possible for Arthur. He was well aware that Arthur was no fan of pain. Eames was hoping that if he enjoyed this experience there would be others to follow. That's what he hoped anyway….

When he felt he was ready, he pulled the digits out of his mouth and touched Arthur's entrance. He pressed the wet fingers against the tender muscle and massaged it. Arthur started moaning and he felt himself becoming hard again. Eames pushed one of the fingers in deeper, inserting it completely inside, carefully. Arthur shuddered at the sensation. He didn't necessarily like it, but he was grateful that it didn't hurt.

When Eames was sure that Arthur was as comfortable as possible with the feeling, he inserted the second finger. This time Arthur winced at the sensation. It wasn't unbearably painful but it wasn't incredibly pleasant either. Eames worked hard to change that. He twisted his fingers and searched trying to hit the magical bundle of nerves that would send Arthur over the edge.

"Be patient a little longer…It'll be better. I promise."

Arthur wanted to say that he trusted him, but when he opened his mouth no words came out. Eames smirked. Arthur screamed his name and moaned like never before. It was a combination between a scream and a moan, actually. Now that Eames had discovered the spot, every push was an amazing experience and Arthur was afraid of coming again too soon. Eames figured as much from all the whining and moaning so he removed his digits.

"I think you're ready."

Arthur was panting, begging Eames to continue. He opened Arthur's legs and positioned himself between them. He positioned his neglected cock at the entrance and pushed in gently, waiting for Arthur to get used to the sensation. Suddenly Arthur grabbed Eames by the scruff of the neck and pulled him at eye level. He looked at him menacingly and growled.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll put a bullet in your head."

For a minute Eames was speechless. He hadn't expected that, not from someone who was having his first time. That just proved Arthur could not be underestimated. Not even in conditions such as these.

"Since I'm being threatened, I guess I have no choice."

His expression changed to a snarling smirk and Arthur swallowed dryly. Maybe he should have just been patient. His worries stopped short as Eames pushed all the way in. He couldn't deny that he felt pain, but he also couldn't deny that he felt something else. Something filling and amazing. He wished that this would never end. As Eames's thrusts increased in speed the room was filled with louder noises. Eames was grunting and moaning too by this point.

Arthur was the first to reach his climax. He shouted Eames' name with trembling lips before he came all over their stomachs. Eames followed almost immediately when he felt the walls close around his member. When he was completely dry, he collapsed beside the other equally drained male. They caught their breaths and finished enjoying the quickly fading orgasm.

"How was that?..." Eames inquired with a sluggish voice, turning his head slightly so he could see Arthur who was also looking back at him.

"It was ok….But it could have been better…." Arthur smiled mockingly at his new partner, in every sense of the word.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Are you willing to accept?" Arthur raised his eyebrow in a sheepish movement.

"You would regret it. But tomorrow is another day…." Arthur smirked quietly.

They shared a long kiss full of possibilities and promises. Then Arthur curled next to Eames and fell asleep instantly. The last thing he remembered was the warmth of the strong arms that wrapped themselves around him and the low, soothing words as they were whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed my ridiculously bad writing! And once more, please let me know what you think! There's never enough reviews...O3O**


End file.
